User blog:J Fan/The Sunset - Pearl or Revenge?
The Black Pearl or the Queen Anne's Revenge' As you may all well know, the Sunset was built to portray the Black Pearl during the majority of the back-to-back productions of Dead Man's Chest and At World's End. In 2010, the Sunset sailed to Hawaii, where it was reconstructed to portray the Queen Anne's Revenge. Take a look at the summed up history below... :"How fabulous to work on a pirate movie and get to design a ship," enthuses John Myhre. '"We were handed the Black Pearl which was redesigned and built by Rick Heinrichs, the production designer of the second and third Pirates films. Rick and his crew, plus the boat builders, constructed the Black Pearl around the hull of a modern steel boat, and it was completely navigable. And since the Black Pearl doesn't figure into the story of On Stranger Tides, Disney wanted us to use the ship as the base for the Queen Anne's Revenge. So we basically sliced the entire top of the boat off, and were able to come up with whatever we wanted."' Myhre looked at a lot of old pirate films and noticed that it was not always easy to distinguish one ship from another in battles, but he wanted to make the ''Queen Anne's Revenge stand out and look like the most powerful ship on the seas. "The real Blackbeard captured over 20 ships," says Myhre, "so I pitched the idea that he kept the one that was the most elegant and grandest. So we took the base of a two-story ship and turned it into a three-and-a-half-story ship."'' The Black Pearl of course has seen many a great adventures and battles, but only some were taken aboard the Sunset. From what I gather, the Sunset's version of the Pearl took part in the escape of the Pelegostos, Jack's meeting with Davy Jones in Dead Man's Chest, the voyage to the Isla Cruces(where the chest of Davy Jones was located at), the confrontation with the Flying Dutchman and the Kraken, the fight with the Endeavour(both after Will's mutiny and during the final battle of At World's End), and the voyage to Shipwreck Cove. And who could forget seeing the glorious site of the Black Pearl sailing through the Caribbean after Barbossa's second mutiny. The Queen Anne's Revenge, while having less screentime than the Pearl, had its great moments during the quest for the Fountain of Youth. From what I gather, the Sunset's version of the Revenge took part in the scenes on the high seas(where Jack discovers his dilemma), Jack's mutiny which ends with the first appearance of Blackbeard, Greek fire scenes, and the famous tango performed by Jack and Angelica. And who could forget seeing the Queen Anne's Revenge sailing under Barbossa's command after having killed Blackbeard. So, my fellow pirates and King's men, which infamous pirate vessel do you think the Sunset best portray? Johnny Depp's opinion(from the "Last Sail, First Voyage" featurette of On Stranger Tides)... :"I was impressed with the Queen Anne's Revenge. I mean the transformation was astonishing, because it really was a beautiful ship. But I did miss the Black Pearl and I still do, you know."' Category:Blog posts